Dependência
by Nevilla F
Summary: Após seu filho ter falhado em sua missão, sua casa ter virado o quartel general particular do Lord das Trevas e ainda perder a varinha para ele; Lucius Malfoy precisa de uma válvula de escape, uma droga para aliviá-lo. E essa droga é Severus Snape. Slash


**Dependência**está situada no começo do _último livro_.

É uma fanfic _slash_e com _lemon_.

OoOoOoOoO

**Dependência**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

_Lucius Malfoy POV_

Inglória. Essa é uma boa palavra para definir minha atual situação. E por mais irônico que possa parecer a minha inglória começou justamente quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou.

Falhei na missão que me foi dada. Arruinei a chance de voltar a ser o Comensal da Morte favorito dele. Não consegui recuperar a maldita profecia e acabei indo parar em Azkaban.

Por eu estar preso, ele não pode me punir como desejava, por isso usou Draco para me atingir. E ele acertou em cheio. Nada poderia ter me afetado tanto quanto saber que meu filho era o novo Comensal da Morte dele e tinha recebido uma missão impossível. Matar Dumbledore? Nem o próprio Lorde das Trevas conseguiu. Como Draco conseguiria? Como disse, ele usou meu filho para me punir.

Por isso, saber que meu filho falhou na missão que lhe foi designada pelo Lorde das Trevas não doeu. Na verdade foi um alívio. Severus ter matado Dumbledore por Draco foi perfeito. Snape não só poupou a alma de meu filho, como sua dedicação a Draco me fez vê-lo com outros olhos. O meu interesse nele foi a fagulha para o começo da nossa relação. Nossa estranha relação de dependência.

Assistir e ter que consentir com o fato da minha casa se tornar a sede do quartel general do Lorde das Trevas foi relativamente doloroso. Sempre zelei pelas minhas posses, sempre fui vaidoso. E confesso que ver tudo meu ser usufruído pelo Lorde e seus seguidores dói. Mas... São apenas coisas materiais, com o tempo eu recupero tudo. Ou melhor, eu compro coisas melhores. Mas a dor existia. E quando tinha dor eu procurava por Severus, a minha droga.

Snape não me aceitou no início. Durante uma semana eu fui até sua casa, implorando por um contato mais íntimo, mas em nenhum desses dias ele cedeu. Ele me estuporava e eu acordava sozinho em minha casa. Somente na semana seguinte, quando o encontrei igualmente desesperado, ele não freou minha investida. Ele permitiu que eu fizesse tudo que quisesse – eu experimentei o gosto de toda sua pele, arranhei, mordi, deixei ele cheio de marcas e ele ficou parado, impassível ao meus toques. Impassibilidade que eu não sentia. O mais simples toque em sua pele me fascinou. Parecia mágica. Em todo o pouco tempo que fiquei com ele, eu me esqueci de tudo. Do Lorde das Trevas, Narcissa, Draco... Tudo. Todos meus problemas sumiam magicamente enquanto eu estava tocando Severus. Mas nenhuma sensação que eu já experimentei na vida foi melhor do que a que eu senti quando ele me penetrou pela primeira vez. Minha bunda doeu durante dias, mas valeu a pena.

Foi nesse dia que eu me tornei dependente. Totalmente dependente dele.

Ele nunca me procurou, mas nunca, depois da nossa primeira vez, me impediu que eu o procurasse. Sempre sou eu que vou atrás dele, até sua casa. E sempre sou eu que saio com a bunda dolorida. Mas isso é um preço baixo a se pagar. Os momentos que estou com ele são os melhores, são os que fazem a minha vida ficar mais suportável.

O limite da dor e humilhação foi hoje. O Lorde das Trevas me desarmou na frente de todos os seus Comensais da Morte, inclusive Severus. Tem punição pior? Não, creio que não. Ele só me desmoralizaria mais se pedisse para dormir com Narcissa na frente de todos. Talvez perder Narcissa não doesse tanto quanto perder minha varinha. O que é um bruxo sem varinha? O mesmo que um maldito muggle, não é? Esse pensamento faz minha alma queimar de dor.

Olhei para Snape, que parecia evitar meus olhos. Hoje, ou melhor, _agora_, nesse exato momento, eu precisava desesperadamente dele. Eu precisava estar com ele. Snape tinha que me fazer esquecer.

"Avada Kedavra!"

O Lorde das Trevas testou a minha varinha na infeliz professora. Conseguiu realizar o nefasto feitiço e ficou bem satisfeito. O corpo da mulher caiu em cima da mesa. Depois, ele falou para sua asquerosa cobra:

"Bom apetite, Nagini."

Essa é a deixa para todos sairmos. É repugnante demais ver a cobra comendo um ser humano. Severus é o primeiro a se levantar. Ele caminhou até o Lorde e provavelmente pediu permissão para ir embora.

O Lorde das Trevas assentiu com a cabeça e Snape caminhou para fora da sala mais rápido do que qualquer um.

Nossos olhos se encontraram durante três segundos, em seguida ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e desapareceu em meio aos Comensais da Morte. Snape estava tão desesperado para sair da minha casa que quando cheguei ao hall ele não está mais lá. Já devia estar lá fora desaparatando.

Espero que ele tenha ido para casa dele. Eu quero me encontrar com ele ainda hoje. Eu _preciso_ me encontrar com ele ainda hoje.

Esperei mais trinta minutos no hall. Vários Comensais ainda estão em minha casa desfrutando de minha comida. Mas não aguentava mais esperar. Procurei Narcissa e Draco e disse-lhes qualquer desculpa para minha ausência. Depois, caminhei até meu quarto. Bellatriz ao lado do Lorde das Trevas me olhou como se eu fosse escória. Ignorei-a e corri até meu aposento. Lá eu dei uma rápida olhada no espelho. Quase não me reconheço. Meu cabelo loiro antes tão impecavelmente penteado, hoje está desalinhado. Minha pele nunca esteve tão pálida. E para completar o visual macabro, estou com olheiras profundas e arroxeadas.

Ignorei minha horrível aparência. Snape aparentemente não se importa com isso. Em seguida, desaparatei em frente a porta da casa de Severus.

Sei que hoje ele deve ter os problemas dele, e que talvez esteja um pouco cansado ou deprimido com tudo. Mas eu sou egoísta. Vou até sua casa porque eu preciso dele. Desejo estar com ele. Quando estamos juntos eu posso esquecer minha atual situação miserável.

Bati duas vezes na porta e esperei. Ele não atendeu. Bati de novo, com mais urgência e depois de alguns segundos ele abriu uma fresta da porta. Severus estava com um cigarro aceso na boca, também segurava firmemente a varinha na mão. Quando ele me identificou vi sua feição relaxar um pouco. Ele abaixou a varinha e abriu totalmente a porta para me deixar entrar.

Eu entrei, depois fechei a porta.

Ele caminhou até se sentar na cadeira de madeira de sua pequena sala de estar. Em cima da mesa em frente a ele tinha um cinzeiro de vidro, uma garrafa de bebida destilada e um copo quase vazio. A casa está completamente escura. As cortinas fechadas e as luzes apagadas. A única iluminação vinha da lareira acessa.

Caminhei até ele, depois me sentei na cadeira em frente a ele.

"Essa _coisa_ está virando uma rotina, não é mesmo?", perguntei indicando o cigarro ainda em seus lábios.

Ele me deu um olhar gelado, em seguida soltou a fumaça negra em minha direção. Sem dizer nada ele transfigurou o cinzeiro em um copo, depois o encheu com conhaque e empurrou a bebida na minha direção.

"Isso não é coisa. Se chama cigarro, já te disse milhares de vezes."

"Se o Lorde das Trevas souber que você está usando essas coisas muggles..."

Ele me interrompeu. Vi sua fúria contida.

"E quem vai contar? _Você_?", ele me indagou. Sua voz carregada de deboche. "Se veio aqui me ameaçar é melhor ir embora antes que eu perca a paciência."

Ele dragou longamente o cigarro, em seguida ergueu o queixo e soprou aquela fumaça escura e fedorenta em direção ao teto.

Não vejo porque brigar com ele. Ele já está um pouco irritado e não quero provocá-lo mais. Sou eu que preciso dele. Sou eu que tenho uma dependência.

"Eu preciso de você...", confessei, me rendendo.

Ele tirou o cigarro dos lábios, segurando-o entre o dedo indicador e médio.

"Peça consolo para sua família, eles são mais apropriados do que eu..."

"Não é bem consolo o que eu desejo. Eu quero parar de pensar... Nas humilhações que sofri hoje e só você pode me fazer esquecer..."

Ele bebeu um pouco da bebida, depois levou o cigarro novamente aos lábios e o dragou.

O silêncio dele me incomodava. E me incomodava muito mais que um maldito cigarro tivesse tão fácil acesso aos seus lábios e eu ter que ficar mendigando um pouco de contato.

"Jogue essa porcaria fora", disse e tirei o cigarro de sua boca.

Ele me olhou daquele jeito meio impassível, meio intimidador.

"Vá para sua casa", mandou.

"Só depois de ter o que quero", retruquei.

Meus olhos brilharam e me levantei da cadeira. Puxei-o pela capa negra, que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar, e o deixei em pé também. Ele não me impediu, então o abracei. Depois, mordi seus ombros por cima da roupa. Ele continuou sem reagir, mas jogou a cabeça para trás expondo mais o pescoço. Resolvi morder o lugar que ele ofereceu.

O simples contato com ele me fez bem. Inalar seu cheiro de cigarro, morder suas roupas, sentir seu calor. Severus me fez esquecer de tudo. Quando estou com ele só penso nele. Só vejo ele.

Mordisquei Snape mais algumas vezes. Mas ficar mordendo roupa não me agrada. Quis ver e sentir sua pele. Agilmente retirei a roupa dele. Em momento algum ele me ajudou a se despir ou me impediu de continuar a fazê-lo – o que eu considero uma aprovação ao que está por vir.

Tirei boa parte de suas vestes, agora ele só está usando a calça. Mesma com a fraca iluminação eu me detive alguns segundos para observá-lo. Severus é branco demais, mas não um branco bonito. Parece mais uma palidez doentia. Ele é magro e pouco definido, mas paradoxalmente seu corpo é muito firme. Tem algumas cicatrizes, todas profundas e feitas por feitiços, espalhadas pelo corpo. A marca negra em seu braço esquerdo é o único lugar que eu não toco. Seus cabelos oleosos e negros em demasia contrastam demais com a palidez de seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer mais branco do que já é. Seu nariz é grande e assimétrico, seus dentes amarelados por causa do cigarro e ele tem lábios finos demais. Ele não é bonito, nem de corpo e nem de rosto. Ele é imperfeito. E é isso que me fascina nele.

Snape se sente exposto quando apenas ele está seminu, por isso ele tratou de me despir também. Ele é rude e rápido. Praticamente arrancou as minhas roupas.

Assisti ele observar meu corpo. Como se estivesse fascinado por minha beleza, ele passou a mão pelo meu braço. Ele deve ter visto os meus pelos eriçados, pois perguntou:

"Está com frio?"

"Um pouco...", menti. O arrepio que senti não teve nada a ver com frio, mas sim com a excitação com simples toque dele em minha pele.

Ele caminhou pela sala até ficar em frente a lareira acessa. Ele me chamou para ir até ele acenado com a mão. Eu vou até ele.

Severus deitou no chão. O assoalho é forrado com um carpete sujo e cheio de poeira, mas pouco me importo. Posso tomar um banho depois. Eu me deitei em cima dele. Nossas peles se tocam livremente e eu senti uma corrente de prazer perpassar meu corpo.

Passei o nariz por seu abdômen, tentando absorver o máximo do cheiro dele. Depois, passei a arranhá-lo com os dentes, deixando tímidas marcas. Mordi seus mamilos e em seguida enfiei a língua em seu umbigo. Fiz todas essas carícias e não recebi um leve gemido como recompensa. Ele é frio, mas não me importo.

Snape não permite que eu o beije. Nunca permitiu. Desconfio que ele seja apaixonado por outra pessoa e que esta não o corresponda, mas ainda assim ele se guarda para essa pessoa. Ou talvez Severus apenas não seja chegado a intimidade demais. Ele consegue separar perfeitamente bem o sexo do sentimento. Sentimento esse que ele claramente não tem por mim, visto sua indiferença enquanto transamos. E sempre sou eu que vou procurá-lo. Ele nunca veio até mim. Mas é óbvio! Como eu já disse anteriormente, eu sou o dependente. Sou eu que precisa dele e não o contrário.

A primeira vez que tentei beijá-lo ele me empurrou para longe. Pensei que ele estivesse apenas fazendo charme, então tentei de novo. Não devia ter feito isso. Assim que ele percebeu o que eu queria fazer Snape me lançou uma Cruciatus. Enquanto eu estava sob a maldição ele me disse que se tentasse beijá-lo de novo seria outra Imperdoável que ele me lançaria. Nunca mais tentei. Conheço Severus há tempo demais para saber que ele sempre cumpre todas suas promessas.

Severus só começa a reagir quando está excitado. E eu sei que ele está agora, porque ele agarrou meus cabelos e puxou minha cabeça para longe de seu corpo. Ele olhou para mim, apenas para ter certeza que eu realmente desejo que está por vir. Assenti com a cabeça e _quase_ vejo seus olhos negros brilharem.

Em seguida ele passou os braços pelo meu tórax e juntos rolamos pelo chão sujo. Agora eu estou deitado sob o chão e ele está em cima de mim. Severus me analisou novamente, como se realmente desejasse me ver titubeando ou rejeitando estar com ele. Mas ele não encontrou nada disso. Minha expressão estava totalmente confiante e excitada. E para demonstrar que tudo que eu mais desejo é estar com ele eu me virei, deitando de bruços. Estou me oferecendo para ele e sei que ele não vai resistir.

Ouvi sua respiração acelerar, depois quase posso ouvir ele lutando desesperadamente para retirar as próprias calças. Enfim ele conseguiu, pois senti seus joelhos se posicionando ao lado de cada uma das minhas pernas. Severus está sentado em cima das minhas coxas.

Ele me penetrou de forma ávida e sem preparação. Seus movimentos são firmes e nada gentis. Senti-me partir, dilacerar... Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero. Dor. Dor e prazer. É apenas questão de tempo para eu começar a sentir a sensação gostosa de ter a próstata golpeada.

Snape chegou ao clímax rápido, sem nada dizer. Passou alguns segundos ainda dentro de mim e depois saiu e se levantou.

Me virei, deitando-me de costas e olhei para ele. Severus está impassível de novo. Ele olhou rapidamente para a minha ereção não satisfeita.

"Você foi muito rápido... Eu não consegui te acompanhar...", reclamei.

Ele ficou em silêncio me observando. Como se analisasse o que fazer comigo. Snape decidiu se agachar novamente. Envolveu minha ereção com uma mão e começou a me massagear vigorosamente.

Tudo que ele faz é rápido. Talvez seja porque ele é um homem muito ansioso, isso explica o cigarro, a bebida e a ejaculação precoce. Mas não quero pensar nisso nesse momento. Não agora que a habilidosa mão dele está me levando a loucura.

Cheguei ao ápice depois de alguns minutos... Ou foram segundos? Não sei. Só sei que o tempo passou rápido demais.

Ele me olhou parcialmente irritado. Sua mão tinha meu sêmen, já que ele não largou meu membro agora flácido.

"Depois eu sou rápido...", disse levemente mordaz.

Não respondi a provocação. Ainda estou gozando da explosão de prazer.

Ele se levantou novamente. Pegou a calça e cueca e se vestiu velozmente.

"Vá embora agora. Narcissa vai ficar preocupada."

"Não vai me oferecer nem mais uma bebida?", perguntei com zombaria.

Ele me olhou sem expressão. Severus estava totalmente vestido, inclusive com a capa preta.

"Você sabe aonde é a saída", disse e foi caminhando para as escadas que o levariam até o segundo andar.

Antes que ele desapareça de vez eu avisei-o:

"Amanhã eu volto."

"Eu mal posso esperar..."

Sua voz estava carregadamente irônica, mas há verdade por trás disso.

Ele não me ama e eu também não o amo. E nenhum de nós vê problema nisso. Sei que ele _gosta_ do tempo que passa comigo, assim como eu _preciso_ passar um tempo com ele.

Severus se tornou a minha droga para os momentos mais difíceis de minha vida... E ainda que ele jamais admita – e eu não estúpido de esperar essa declaração – eu sei que sou a droga _substituta_ dele. Não sou a droga que ele deseja, mas sou a única que ele pode ter.

Ambos somos dependentes.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**____**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
